


sparkle

by beomygu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, I Tried, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomygu/pseuds/beomygu
Summary: sure, beomgyu loved 'kimi no na wa', but maybe he loved something (someone) else a bit more.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based/inspired by kimi no na wa ... kinda wanted to experiment as i watched the movie and just thought of beomgyu being Sappy like this ....

"i love this movie a lot."

soobin chuckled softly at beomgyu, "i know, i can't even recall the amount of times ive seen you watch it!"

"8 times."

the elder hummed in response and he ran his fingers through beomgyus hair, "but im aiming for 800 times."

"800 times?"

beomgyu didn't reply for a while, fixating on the movie. his eyes were on only the screen, whilst soobins were on him. it had gotten to the part where mitsuha had seen the "i love you" written on her hand - it always made the two of them cry.

"don't you have something you love? something you wish you could look at all the time, touch all the time, see all the time, watch all the time? that's what this movie is to me."

beomgyu seemed to have said that with no thought, he was still focusing on the rest of the movie, he hadn't turned to look at his hyung like he normally did whenever they talked. soobin liked it when beomgyu just spoke his mind, his words would seem more raw and precious.

he took time to ponder on beomgyus question, it was rhetorical for the most part, but soobin still wanted to answer.

looking at the boy next to him again, he watched as the light from the movie reflected in his eyes, lighting them up, and how the colours flashed so beautifully on his skin. he watched as the tears on his cheeks started to fall down to his jaw.

and he found what he was looking for.

soobin reached out to wipe away the remaining tears on beomgyus face, slightly cupping his cheek. the other boy finally turned to look at him - smiling softly.

"you."

confused, the younger titled his head to the side, "me?"

"you asked me if i have something i love, something i want to look at all the time, something i want to touch all the time, something i want to see all the time, something i want to watch all the time."

soobin took a pause, brushing beomgyus locks of hair to the side, before continuing.

"it's not a something though, it's a someone. and it's you. it's always been you."

he held his breath, it was a spur of the moment thing, but it was the truth. soobin knew he always cared for beomgyu in a different and special way - he never knew he needed an anime movie to open his eyes to it though.

soobin has looked away after he confessed, he hadn't noticed that beomgyu left the couch - but beomgyu came back of course. ( _he always did.)_

he sat down again, with a marker in his hand.

"give me your palm."

so he did.

"close your eyes."

and he did.

beomgyus fingers softly wrapped around his hand, he felt the tip of the marker on his skin - he hoped his hands weren't too sweaty.

it was times like this that soobin got to fully appreciate beomgyu, when it was just the two of them in their own world. the movie continued playing in the background, adding to this special moment.

"can i open my eyes now?" he asked, as beomgyu was no longer writing on his hand.

"one second, hyung."

something, a ribbon perhaps, was wrapped around his wrists, beomgyu then grabbed both of soobins hands and placed something soft in them.

"will you be able to tie this around my wrist with your eyes closed?"

"i can try, _for you_."

the boy giggled at that, stopping as he watched soobin tie the ribbon. he held his breath, he was glad the elder couldn't see how hard he was blushing. 

kimi no na wa, _your name_ , had always been a special movie for beomgyu. it was like his safe space, a movie he could comfortably cry over, a movie that made him smile, a movie that made him feel content. he had relied heavily on the movie for comfort, the story never failed to take his breath away. every single time he watched it, he was still in awe at its beauty.

but this whole time, he was able to look, watch, see and touch something ten times more special and ten times more beautiful.

_soobin hyung._

his own hyung, he comforted him in ways no one else could, he let him cry on his shoulder when things were hard, he'd always climb up to beomgyus bunk whenever he heard sniffles. he made him smile, he made him feel content, he took his breath away.

"you can open your eyes now." 

first he saw the two ribbons, he recognised them as the thread beomgyus mom had given to the boy a while ago.

then, soobin glanced down at his hand.

i love you.

i _love_ you.

it was written so neatly and prettily on his palm, he was speechless.

"i can't remember your name from this, silly."

he watched as the biggest smile formed on beomgyus lips, his eyes turning into moons - like the little crescent necklace he was wearing.

"i love you, soobin hyung. if you couldn't tell. i love you more than anything, i will love you for 8 days, 8 years, 8 centuries."

beomgyu lifted his arm to show off the ribbon on his wrist, he then lifted soobins arm.

"and these, will keep us together forever. our version of the red string of fate. we are intertwined. we will meet at every second, at every minute, at every hour, of every day."

tears filled his eyes as he listened to beomgyus words, his heart was so full of love.

before the younger could say anything else, soobin leaned forward and softly planted a kiss on his pretty lips.

it explained everything that he couldn't, he loved beomgyu more than words could explain, he loved beomgyu more than music could explain, he loved beomgyu more than art could explain.

soobin tilted beomgyus head up as he brought him closer. beomgyus tiny hands held onto soobins wrists, like he was afraid to let go.

their tongues tangled together, like how their lives did, and how their strings of fate did.

they pulled apart, a small strand of saliva keeping them connected.

"i love you more, _beomgyu-ah_."

(he liked the way he said his name.)

"i will love you for 800 days, 800 years, and 800 centuries."

sure, beomgyu loved 'kimi no na wa,' but now he was starting his own movie with the one he loved - _soobin._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this!! <3 pls leave your thoughts


End file.
